The Gamers World
by TheLostWriter32
Summary: "I don't wanna be here anymore." "I wanna forget this world" "I wanna escape" 11 people. One game world. Jump in and meet the gamer's world. Oh look! Someone has joined- "A new game is being made." New people. More fun. [Lots and lots of parings] [Name might switch]


Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. There were 4 men and 1 woman sitting around her. She gulped as she recognized them all. "No..No.. I didn't- why am I?"

"Hey hey! Calm down!" The one with purple hair said as he put up his arms, "I'm guessing you know who we are?"

She sat up, only to lay back down, "Oh great.." she grumbled silently. The one with the the name tag 'Mike' sat next to her and helped her sit up, "It'll pass. We all had this happen before."

"Whats your name?" The woman asked as she got on her knees in front of her and smiled a bit. She shifted as she got a good look on them. "U-um.. J-Julia.."

Mike smiled and patted her back, "well.. umm.." "Welcome to the family." They all looked up at the one with the black top hat and who smiled at them.

"F-Family?"

He sighed, "By the look you should know who we are." He said and tilted his head towards the one hiding behind him, "He's Foxy, I'm Freddy." He nodded towards the ones sitting next to her, "Mike and Chica." He gestured to the purple haired one, "and that's Bonnie."

Julia opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut as someone ran inside, "I-I'm sorry I-I'm late.. D-did I m-miss anything?"

They all looked over to the door and smiled. Mike shot to his feet and ran over, hugging him tightly, "Jeremy! You made it! Look Look! we have another character!"

The others shake their head at Mike's childishness. Julia giggled a bit and hid her smile behind her hand.

Jeremy, who was still being hugged by Mike, looked over at Julia and smiled. He grunted when he tried to move, but Mike wouldn't move. "O-okay Mike.. I-I get it.. Y-you missed me.. L-let g-go please?"

Mike grumbled a bit, but let go of him and bounced over to Julia, pulling Jeremy along. "and this is Jeremy! The other's aren't around yet. but you'll get to meet them once your game has been made"

"once my game is made?!"

She gave the animatronics gone human, and the guards a shocked look. _Once my game is made?! _

Freddy chuckled a bit and got onto one knee in front of her, "Yes your game. Its why were all here. We all have our games" He patted her head a bit, in a calming motion.

"It's what you wished for didn't you?~"

They all looked up to see Vincent at the door, grinning like a mad man. "What.. I wished for..?" She asked, a bit confused. She didn't wish to be here!

"If i remember correctly, you said you wanted to escape life, did you not?"

The others sighed a bit, "We all wished for that, its why we are placed in the games that are made by video game people... Most people who want to escape life have their own game. You just don't notice it. Their still there, in the world where we all come from, but the only difference is their eyes. Only the people in the same game are able to see the different colors in their eyes. If you've known someone for a long time, then you'll know if your in the same game, or not. and their hair color matches which character you're going to be, or who you are. Once again, the only people who can see the changes are in the same game."

Vincent marched over and plopped himself in front of Julia and leaned in, "And your gonna be mine by the end of this all~" Her eyes widen and she moved back a slight bit, "W-what?!"

Vincent laughed and grinned as he pulled Mike into his arms. "I'm kidding. Shessh. You'll be Mikey here's sister~"

Mike rolled his eyes but settled in his arms. Julia rose an eyebrow and looked at Jeremy who was grinning, "Yeah. If you thought me and Mike were dating, your wrong."

Julia's mouth slid open as the others laugh and Mike turned a bright red, "Y-You all shut up!"

Julia soon laughed along, being at slight ease. "This is a odd question odd, but my game isn't developed yet? Why is that? If it isn't developed, then why am I here?"

Mike shook his head, "No, it isn't. But, your going to be the security guard for 'FNAF3' or more known as 'Five Nights At Freddy's 3'.. Everyone comes here first to meet with each other before their game is developed. Its easier to get to know who's the good guy and who's the bad one."

Julia frowned a bit. "Alright..? This is extremely confusing.. Where are the new.. or something like that, animatronics?"

"You'll get used to it. And we all come at different times. Usually the guards are first."

"You're also going to go through your game once through once it has been developed. You won't be stuffed into anything, nothing like that, its just to scare the player. But you'll just be scared witless." Julia rose an eyebrow but nodded anyways.

"Anything else?"

"Nope! Now we have to teach you how to get out of this world, we'll meet up in the world of real people and not video game people!"

Julia tilted her head a bit and frowned, "The other world-? You mean this is not the real world?!" She exclaimed

"No. where you are now, is called the gamer's world. We are able to jump video games to meet up with people, but with us being a bit new, we are having a bit difficulty in doing that, but Vincent is trying to have a look at it" Chirped Chica happily.

"We'll explain once we are back in our world" Bonnie voiced suddenly, "Its more easier there then here because you're not scared to your bones"

She let out a small laugh before she realized something, "I'm all the way in Canada! How are you guys gonna come find me!? You could be anywhere in the world!"

Vincent laughed and got up, pulling Mike with him. "We'll be able to find you. Now all you need to do is close your eyes and think about home. We'll meet up with you soon. You'll probably be visited by the others besides us, but we'll get there as fast as we can!"

Julia tilted her head and nodded, "A-Alright?" She closed her eyes and thought about her home. She soon felt herself falling to the ground.

...

...

...

...

She gasped and opened her eyes. She sat up in her fluffy bed, "Whoa... Creepy.." she muttered and slowly moved from her bed and got over to her mirror. She looked at herself and gasped slightly as she noticed the change in her eyes and hair.

They were bright, extremely bright. and different colors. She leaned in to get a good look at the colors. It was a mix of blue, red, purple, yellow, green. Her hair was no longer the dark brown/black it was once. It was now a light brown. She brushed her hand through her hair when she heard small snickering behind her and she whirled around to see a boy who looked about 9 years of age.

"W-who are you?!" she cried out in surprise and the little boy laughed a bit and jumped onto her bed and sat down, "Its sad you don't recognize me!" He smiled sadly at her before pouting.

She blinked and slowly came closer to the boy, his eyes were a nice blue, a bright neon blue. The same as _balloon boys _eyes. Her eyes widen and she brightened up a lot. "Balloon boy!" She exclaimed as she sat on the bed next to her.

The boy, balloon boy, brightened up a lot and moved on her lap and cuddled her, "hehe" he giggled.

She smiled and patted down the boys brown hair. She tilted her head as she gave a good look at him. Besides the bright neon blue eyes, he wore a simple shirt and jeans. He had no shoes on although.

"Whats your name by the way, miss?" He looked up at her with a bright smile. She smiled and tilted her head down at him, "Julia. Do you have a name-?"

"-Besides Balloon Boy and BB? Yeah! Kobe"

Julia smiled brightly and giggled a bit, "Awe that's a sweet name" Kobe shifted a bit in her arms so he was facing her. "Your name's pretty as well!"

"BB.. Stop bothering the girl.." said an unknown voice.

They both looked up to see a 14 year old with black hair covering his left white eye. He had his arms crossed over his black jacket as he glared at Kobe. Kobe pouted, "My names _Kobe_! Would you want me to call you _marionette_, _Jackson_?"

Jackson glared at Kobe, "Shut up! Don't call me that outside of the game" He hissed at the 9 year old boy.

"Then don't call me BB!"

"Well don't call me marionette!"

Julia shushed them both and frowned, shaking her head, "Boy, boys! Stop fighting already!"

Jackson looked over to Julia and smiled a bit as he noticed her. He crawled over and sat beside Julia and Kobe. "So you're the new guard?" He asked excitedly, forgetting about the fight completely.

She nodded, "Apparently..My game hasn't been devolved yet... So I'm waiting for my game to be put out so I can go through it once...Wonder what color my eyes are gonna be.."

Jackson smiled brightly, "But i like your eyes! I hope they stay that way!" He giggles and claps his hands together as he laid down on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "whooa"

Julia shrugged a little bit and looked up when her door opened, "Julia!" She heard a voice call out. She tilted her head to look at the man that had just walked in her room. Besides the blue eyes and brown hair, nothing else seemed familiar of him. She frowned a bit. "Mike..?"

The blue eye'd 24 year old smiled brightly and nodded, "Glad you recognized me. Now I should be bringing you to meet the others. We were just waiting for these two, but I guess they came to see you instead"

"Kobe and Jackson, right?" She asked and tilted her head as she lifted Kory off her lap and got up onto her feet.

Mike nodded and smiled, "Yup! They are some of the kids of FNAF. You haven't even met the cuties who are the 5 'dead' children, but you will soon."

"Oh!.. the kids who were 'killed' by Vincent, right?" She asked and the two kids bounced behind mike and disappeared through the door bickering.

Julia laughed a bit. "You comfortable?" Mike asked as he gestured to the door. She shrugged, "It's a bit odd, but I might get over it soon." she said and shivered a bit.

"You'll get used to it. Everyone does" he said as he put his hand on her back to lead her through the door.

"I was hoping to get used to it. Still a bit odd although" Mike gives a small laugh and smiles at her.

"That we can be put into games? Yeah just a bit odd, but it helps us escape life when we want to."

She frowned as she walked to through the door to a long hall way, "Whoa. What the-?"

"It helps us know who is who, since your new and there's no one in your game besides you, yours is at the end of the hall way."

She looked behind her and nodded. "Alright..?" She was confused, but didn't voice it.

"You'll get it soon." He said and walked down the long hall way until they made it to the door with the name 'living room'.

"What ever questions you have, will be answered in here. You ready to have the best time of your life?" Mike smirked a bit and tilted his head at the door.

She giggled a bit and nodded as she opened the door. She looked inside to see everyone there. Mike slid past her and sat on Vincent's lap. They all grinned at her.

"Welcome to the family!"

* * *

><p><strong>OuO... Yeah I got bored. I had started my FNAF account on instagram, and had gotten this idea when I was think of a plot.<strong>

**Now the plot isn't developed at all really, I'm still in the mist of thinking up what is suppose to come next and all that.**

**Anyways, I should tell you the names of all the animatronics and the others all well. Its a bit of a confusing plot, but PM me if you have any questions!**

**The Human Names Of Everyone:**

**Security Guards:**  
><strong>[FNAF] = MichaelMike**  
><strong>[FNAF 2] = Jeremy<strong>  
><strong>[FNAF 3] = Julia<strong>

**Animatronics:**  
><strong>Balloon Boy = <strong>**Kobe**  
><strong>Marionette = Jackson<strong>  
><strong>Foxy = Felix<strong>  
><strong>Mangle = Maggie<strong>  
><strong>Freddy = Matt<strong>  
><strong>Toy!Freddy = Mark<strong>  
><strong>Golden!Freddy = Kristopher<strong>  
><strong>Bonnie = Jared<strong>  
><strong>Toy!Bonnie = Jenny<strong>  
><strong>Chica = Claire<strong>  
><strong>Toy!Chica = Angela<strong>

**Others:**  
><strong>Purple Guy = Vincent<strong>  
><strong>Phone Guy = Sam<strong>  
><strong>Kid 1 = Max<strong>  
><strong>Kid 2 = Joe<strong>  
><strong>Kid 3 = Madeline<strong>  
><strong>Kid 4 = Ashlee<strong>  
><strong>Kid 5 = Raphael<strong>

**SO that's all the names! I really hope you enjoy this story! Review, favorite and smile!**

**-LostWriter32**


End file.
